


i'm happy to know you

by peachybirbs



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, and they arent here yet, i dont wanna tag them yet in case someone goes looking for fics in the tag, ik thatd make me sad so i dont wanna do that to anyone else rip, therell be more characters and ships as the fic goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-23 03:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachybirbs/pseuds/peachybirbs
Summary: A bunch of fics about ships holding hands.





	1. "It's just for an experiment, I swear" (Oumami)

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i was googling otp prompts and i found one abt excuses to hold hands,,,so that one tiny lightbulb in the corner of my brain lit up and now im writing this
> 
> also i was writing another fic and honestly i lost inspiration for it? its just boring to work on now rip  
> maybe ill post it one day

Amami stood in the doorway of the dining hall, looking around the room. The only people in there at the moment were Tenko and Himiko (Tenko was trying to have a conversation with Himiko, but Himiko looked like she wished she was doing anything else). He closed the door behind him and approached the table. He pulled a chair out from under the table, almost cringing at the annoying, loud squeaky noise the chair made as its legs were dragged across the ground. Amami sat down and slung his right arm over the back of the chair.

After a few minutes (he wasn’t sure exactly how long it had been since the only “clocks” they had in the Academy were the morning and night time announcements), most of the students were either sitting or standing around the table. The only one who wasn’t there was Ouma.

“Amami-Chan!”

Amami turned his head towards the door as Ouma entered the dining hall and sprinted towards where Amami was sitting. “Amami…” He said quietly, trying to catch his breath. “...I need you to hold my hand!”

Amami tilted his head a bit to the left. “Hm? Why?”

“It’s for an experiment, I swear!”

Ouma quickly pulled out the chair next to the Ultimate Whatever-The-Fuck and grabbed the hand of Amami’s right arm as he sat down. Ouma exhaled loudly and wiped the palm of his empty hand across his forehead, pretending to wipe away sweat; He might’ve actually been sweating, though. Amami didn’t know. “Now we have to stay like this until we finish breakfast!”

Amami was still confused about this experiment, but he didn’t really mind.

Kirumi eventually came out of the kitchen, somehow managing to hold 15 plates of food. She carefully placed one plate in front of each person before entering the kitchen again, and Amami and Ouma successfully ate their breakfast using only one hand. Ouma finished a bit before Amami, but stayed in his seat and waited for Amami to finish. When he did finish, he left his fork on the plate and looked up at Ouma, who had probably been staring at him for the past few minutes.

“So, what was the experiment about?”

“Nishishi… Who knows?”


	2. "Here, let me measure your heart rate while we hold hands" (Saiibo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my writing process:  
> \- write some  
> \- procrastinate for a long time  
> \- write more

Shuichi wouldn’t have woken up if it weren’t for Kiibo. 

The knock on his door was loud and it seemed like it wouldn’t stop. It was just continuous knocking. At this point, Shuichi wasn’t even sure if it had been going on before he woke up. He tried covering his ears with pillows but the knocking was way too loud.

Irritated, Shuichi slowly crawled out of bed and tossed the blankets off him before stomping to the door. He turned the knob and pulled it open to see Kiibo standing there.

Shuichi stared at the robot for a moment before greeting him. “...Good morning, Kiibo.”

“What do you mean ‘good morning’? We already had breakfast without you.” Kiibo stated. “It’s probably been at least a few hours since then. It’s most likely the afternoon now.”

“Oh...” Shuichi mumbled.

“Anyway-” Kiibo was smiling now- “I came to ask you if you would like to walk around the academy with me-” Oh, nevermind, now he looked nervous- “We could try to find another way to get out of here, since we couldn’t get through the manhole Kaede led us through.”

“Why would you ask only me instead of everyone else?” Shuichi asked, watching Kiibos face turn a light shade of red.

“I just, uh…” Kiibo pressed his index fingers together and looked at the floor. He stayed like that for a few seconds before he let his arms rest at his sides again and Shuichi could barely see the red on his face. “I just think you’re the smartest person here. You’d be a lot of help finding a way to escape.”

_That… doesn’t really explain why you didn’t ask anyone else._

“Okay,” Shuichi sighed. “I’ll go with you.”

“Great!” Kiibo grinned. “Let’s go.”

Kiibo walked away as soon as he finished speaking and Shuichi followed behind him.

 

 

 

The two spent most of the day walking around the building. By the time they went outside, the sky was an orange-reddish color. They couldn’t see anyone else outside at the moment, so they could search without any distractions. While they were searching inside the building, Miu was saying perverted stuff to them for a while. After she left, they were bothered by Ouma for a longer amount of time. So, Shuichi was glad no one besides Kiibo was around.

Kiibo was leading the way and Shuichi was still following behind him. The detective was still confused about why Kiibo only wanted to go with Shuichi. Yeah, he was a detective, but the others were smart, too. Probably smarter than he was. Shuichi only solved one case, anyway. He’s most likely overlooked many places inside the building that any other detective could easily find. Actually, any other normal person probably could’ve found them easily.

“Shuichi, do you mind if I measure your heart rate while we hold hands?”

Kiibo’s voice pulled Shuichi out of his thoughts. He stopped walking, noticing Kiibo had stopped walking as well.

“Uh… Yeah, sure,” Shuichi replied nervously. He took a few steps forward and grabbed Kiibo’s hand. It was cold… Shuichi didn’t know what he expected it to feel like. Kiibo was a robot, so of course his hands would be cold. They’re metal.

Kiibo smiled and began walking again. Shuichi, now walking beside him, intertwined their fingers and looked ahead. He felt a tiny grin form on his face. He hoped it would be a while before they finished searching.

**Author's Note:**

> btw the person who posted the prompt was cuteness-prompts on tumblr


End file.
